Drable Threesome
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Siapa bilang threesome itu buruk? Buktinya mereka baik-baik saja. Hanya kumpulan drable. YoongixJiminxHoseok, uke!center. Rate T-Semi M
1. I

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan Big Hit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Drable Threesome** **© Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU,Typo, BL, Yaoi_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

 _ **Summary**_ : Siapa bilang _threesome_ itu buruk? Buktinya mereka baik-baik saja. YoongixJiminxHoseok, uke!center.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

 _ **Gantian**_

Yoongi dan Hoseok menyewa apartemen minimalis untuk mereka tinggali bersama Jimin. Apartemennya bagus dan rapih, tidak ada keluhan sama sekali kecuali satu.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kamar tidurnya hanya dua? Lalu aku tidur dimana?" Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sedang membuka kardus barang.

"Kamarku." Yoongi dan Hoseok _koor_ kompak, saling pandang, saling tatap, lalu hening.

"Oke kita gantian."

"Ah, aku baru saja ingin bilang itu, _hyung_."

Dan dua _seme_ itu saling tertawa. Hanya Jimin yang merinding.

.

 _ **Pocky game - Pepero game**_

Jimin membeli snack berlabel _Pocky_ dengan rasa green tea. Tiba-tiba dia ingat teman sekelasnya pernah mengajarinya bermain pepero game. Maka dengan langkah terpacu Jimin mencari salah satu pacarnya untuk diajak bermain.

Saat itu dia menemukan Hoseok yang sedang sibuk membaca buku referensi. " _Hyuung_ ~ ayo main pepero game!" Teriaknya melengking nyaring. Konsentrasi Hoseok buyar seketika, melempar buku asal dan menghampiri Jimin.

Jimin menaruh satu pocky di ujung mulutnya. _Onyx_ nnya memberi kode agar Hoseok menggigit ujung batang pocky yang lain. Hoseok nurut.

Setelah diberi aba-aba keduanya menggigit pocky dari masing-masing ujung hingga habis. Mempertemukan kedua bibir dalam kecupan lecil, lalu berubah menjadi cuman saat lidah Hoseok meminta akses izin. Jimin melenguh dengan mata terpejam, menyadari benda kenyal asing menjelajahi dirinya. Melumat serta menghisap lidahnya kuat. Bahu Hoseok ditekan cepat, tanda Jimin menginginkan _time_ _out_. Hoseok menurut, menatap Jimin sedang mengambil napas pelan dengan lelehan _saliva_ di sudut bibir.

"Mau pepero game lagi?" Tanyanya menggoda. Wajah Jimin memerah, menggelengkan kepala malu-malu-mau. Hoseok mengusap kepala Jimin penuh kasih. "Nanti saja kita lanjutkan, aku masih ada tugas." Ujarnya yang menghasilkan cebikan lucu di bibir Jimin.

Pemuda itu terpaksa mengangguk menuruti ucapan _hyung_ nya. Berlalu meninggalkan Hoseok yang kembali fokus pada buku referensi. Uh, tapi Jimin ingin ciuman lagi—

"Aha!" Bohlam lima _watt_ menyala di atas kepala kecokelatan.

Oh, ya... Jimin kan punya dua pacar, kalau satu sibuk tinggal hubungi yang lain, Yoongi! Dan Jimin tahu dimana bisa menemukan pemuda itu.

Segera saja Jimin berlari, membuka pintu kamar. Langsung disuguhi pemandangan Yoongi menggelepar di atas kasur dengan posisi tak enak dilihat.

" _Hyuung_ ~ bangun! Ayo main pepero game~" rengeknya mengguncang bahu pemuda _silver_.

Yoongi mengerang, bangun malas. Nyawa belum terkumpul sempurna tapi Jimin sudah napsu menggigit ujung pocky rasa _green_ _tea_. Memajukan bibir, menutup mata, menghasilkan ekspresi menggemaskan yang natural.

Yoongi mendengus, menarik pocky dari mulut Jimin dan membuangnya. Jimin ingin memprotes. Tapi terhenti saat Yoongi langsung menciumnya ganas. Yang lebih muda meronta-ronta kala lidahnya digigiti tak sabar. Yoongi membelengu kedua tangannya, menjatuhkan Jimin di atas kasur.

 _Selamat pagi bokong, cantik~_ Seringai Yoongi mengembang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hp Rusak**_

Yoongi menendang kursi sampai suara debaman keras menginterupsi kegiatan Hoseok yang sedang mengerjakan tugas makalahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?" Tanyanya seraya menoleh ke sudut dapur dimana Yoongi berada.

Yoongi tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba muncul dengan semangkuk _ramyun_ _instant_ di tangan. Menaruh makanan berkuah pedas di atas meja, bersebelahan dengan laptop panas Hoseok.

"Kau harus membersihkan dapur setelah ini. Tadi ada kecoak terbang di sana!" Sembur Yoongi. Hoseok _sweatdrop_ mendadak, mengangguk pasrah lalu kembali menatap layar laptop.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Suasana hening nan canggung memenuhi isi apartemen minimalis mereka. Sesaat mereka saling pandang, sepasang alis mereka bertaut bingung.

 _Seperti ada yang kurang._

Sesuatu...

 _Apa?_

Sesuatu yang childish, mungil, dan menggemaskan.

"Jimin?" Mereka _koor_ kompak.

Gumaman dari atas sofa membuat kedua pemuda itu menengok. Jimin sedang tiduran, kaki menyilang, mata fokus di depan ponsel. Jemarinya mengusap-usap cepat layar. Yoongi dan Hoseok sampai heran, biasanya pemuda itu yang paling atraktif tingkahnya. Tumben jadi kalem. Jangan-jangan ini akhir dari dunia? _/gak_

Yoongi sih santai-santai saja. Tapi berhubung Hoseok penasaran, jadi dia mendekati Jimin. "Chim, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Hpku rusak, _hyung_ ~" rengeknya manja.

"Kok bisa?" Kini Yoongi angkat suara.

" _Ne_. Hpku gak bisa buat ngapa-ngapain lagi, nih pulsanya habis." Jelasnya inosen.

Ingatkan Yoongi dan Hoseok untuk masuk satu per satu agar Jimin tak lecet karena sekarang dua _seme_ itu sedang menyeret _uke_ kesayangan mereka ke kamar dengan aura sadis.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ini Hari Apa?**_

Jumat, 13 Maret tahun sekian.

Park Jimin, pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun itu kali ini memiliki kesempatan seribu tahun sekali. Kenapa seribu tahun sekali? Karena kesempatan ini sangat—hampir tak bisa dimiliki setiap _uke_ di dunia. Kebahagiaan membuncah, rasa bangga serta kepuasan terpatri jelas di wajah maskulin cenderung manisnya.

Ya. Pada akhirnya seorang Park Jimin bisa mendominasi salah satu kekasih lelakinya; Min Yoongi. Catatan dengan cara agak curang. Semua orang tahu kalau Yoongi mempunyai kebiasaan tidur di atas rata-rata. Bahkan pemuda berhelai _silver_ itu mengaku bahwa dia butuh waktu tidur lebih dari 20 jam perhari.

Beruntunglah Jimin, berkat hal itu dia memiliki kesempatan emas—duduk atau menduduki seorang Min Yoongi. Memonopoli tubuh ringan nan pucat. Sebuah _eyesmile_ terpampang mengagumkan, pipi _chubby_ memerah penuh rona. Sangat menggemaskan. Sepasang tangan dengan jari-jari gemuk mungil memerangkap kedua lengan kurus Yoongi di kedua sisi pundaknya.

"Minggir." Yoongi berujar tanpa ekspresi saat Jimin menunjukkan senyuman terlebarnya. Cukup memberi tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak ingin minggir sekarang.

" _Hyung_ ~ kau tahu ini hari apa?" Tanyanya seduktif, menggoda, penuh hasrat dan gairah masa muda. Tidak lupa menggesek pantatnya di atas Yoongi, menambah kesan nakal.

Yoongi menggeram namun masih bergeming. Membiarkan Jimin tetap berada di atasnya. "Hari dimana lehermu dirantai, pan***mu berge*** dan mengalami eja****** ker*** berkali-kali. Bisa kupastikan kau akan menggeliat keenakan nantinya."

Jimin melotot, wajah memanas. Dapat Yoongi tebak pemuda itu sedang membayangkan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Dengan cepat Jimin menampar pipinya sendiri guna menyadarkan diri. Kembali tersenyum inosen tanpa dosa, mata lurus ke arah Yoongi, kepala menggeleng _slow_ _motion_ menambah kesan dramatis. "Salah~" putusnya. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri kata-kata Yoongi terdengar menarik.

Yoongi melengos. "Lalu?" Tanyanya malas dan ogah-ogahan. Satu hal yang diinginkannya pagi itu adalah bercinta dengan bantal-guling favoritnya tapi niatnya tak akan terlaksana jika Jimin terus berada di atasnya.

Bohong.

Jika mau Yoongi bisa dengan mudah membalik keadaan. Hanya rasa penasaran yang membuatnya tetap diam. Ya, rasa penasaran akan sampai sejauh mana kekasih _chubby_ -nya itu berani mendominasinya.

Jimin tersenyum lebar lagi. Terkikik sebentar saat melihat ekspresi kekasih peraknya. " _Hyung_ tak ingat? Ini hari jadian kita~" Jimin hampir meraih bibir Yoongi untuk memberikan _morning_ _kiss_ saat menyadari ada sesuatu di bawah kasur.

"Kalian berdua salah. Hari ini adalah hari ini." Suara mistis terdengar, Hoseok munyembulkan kepala dari bawah ranjang.

Jimin terlonjak kaget, mundur hampir jatuh dari tepi ranjang bila lengannya tidak ditangkap Yoongi. " _Hyuung_! Kenapa kau bisa ada di situ!?" Teriaknya melengking dengan tukikan tajam menerobos gendang telinga.

Kuping Yoongi berdenging.

Hoseok keluar dari balik ranjang. "Aku tahu kau akan mengucapkannya pada Yoongi- _hyung_ duluan makanya aku sengaja tidur di sini."

Yoongi diam. Oh _, pantas semalam ada yang aneh dengan kasurnya._

" _Hyung_ , aku tak bermaksud. Aku...aku ingin mengucapkannya bersamaan tapi kamar kalian beda dan Yoongi- _hyung_ lebih tua... jadi..."

"Jadi kau bersikap tak adil?" Potong Hoseok cepat. "Kita bertiga jadian di waktu yang sama. Tahun, bulan, tanggal, hari, jam, menit, detik yang sama pula."

Jimin dilema menyalahkan tapi juga ingin membenarkan. _Ah, Jimin jadi serba salah kan_.

"Sudah. Aku ingin kembali tidur." Yoongi melangkah keluar kamar.

" _Hyuung_!" Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi dengan pandangan memohon. Lengan Hoseok menahan Jimin sampai pemuda itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Yoongi diam menatap keduanya.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku duluan?" Hoseok nyengir.

Yoongi mengangguk saja. "Bangunkan aku untuk membereskan sisanya."

Yoongi menutup pintu kamar bersamaan seringai jahat yang terukir di wajah Hoseok.

Jimin merinding. "H- _hyung_ , mau apa?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Merantai lehermu, memasukkan vib***** dan dil** ke pantatmu, mengikat pen**mu sampai kau eja****** ker*** berkali-kali." Jimin menegak ludah kasar. Hoseok membanting tubuh Jimin ke atas kasur, menarik laci nakas pelan. "Dan bisa kupastikan kau akan menggeliat keenakan nantinya~"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gantian part II**_

 _ **31**_

Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah sepakat bahwa mereka akan menggilir Jimin tiap malam. Maksudnya menggilir untuk berbagi kasur. Sedang Jimin tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurut. Tapi Hoseok tiba-tiba menyela.

" _Hyung_ , lalu malam ini siapa yang akan tidur dengan Chimchim duluan?"

 _Nah, bagaimana cara menentukannya?_

"Kai-Bai-Bo saja, _hyung_." Jimin mengusul.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tiap tanggal ganjil ke kamarku, genap ke kamar Hobie." Putusnya. Semua mangut-mangut paham.

"Heeei! Gak bisa dong, _hyung_! Kalau tanggalnya sampai 31 berarti dua malam berturut-turut Chimchim tidur di kamarmu!" Hoseok protes.

"Cih," _Ternyata ketahuan_.

Kedua _seme_ itu akhirnya melakukan perundingan sengit. Jimin tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena dari tadi hanya ada suara bisik-bisik. Satu hal yang bisa ia rasakan adalah merinding.

Yoongi dan Hoseok mencapai kesepakatan, keputusannya adalah. "Tiap tanggal 31 kita bertiga akan tidur bersama~" Hoseok tersenyum secerah mentari, Yoongi menyeringai kecil.

Oh, lebih baik Jimin minta izin menginap di apartemen Taehyung dan Jungkook tiap tanggal ganjil akhir bulan demi keamanan bokongnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Berbagi**_

Yoongi dan segudang sifat _badboy_ -nya. Hoseok dan segunung rasa kasih sayangnya. Adalah Jimin yang mampu meluluhkan keduanya di saat bersamaan.

Yoongi sadar dirinya penuh kekurangan. Hoseok sadar dirinya penuh celah. Karena mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidaklah sempurna untuk Jimin.

"Jadi, mari berbagi."

Dan saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing. Mari kita saling menutup celah dari kedua belah pihak. Mereka untuk Jimin. Jimin untuk mereka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pengingat Otomatis**_

Yoongi punya kebiasaan melupakan jam makannya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih tiduran sambil menulis lirik dibanding mengisi perutnya.

Hoseok mempunyai kebiasaan melupakan waktu minum obatnya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih menyelesaikan sederet tugas kuliah dibanding meminum obat racikan dari dokter pribadinya—

" _Hyung_ , ini sudah jam 6! Waktunya minum obat dulu!" Jimin menarik lengan Hoseok yang berada di depan laptop.

" _Hyung_ , sudah waktunya makan malam!" Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi agar bangun dari kasur empuknya.

—Dan Jimin berada di antara keduanya untuk mengingatkan mereka. Jimin adalah alarm otomatis Yoongi dan Hoseok.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Menunggu**_

Jimin berada di klinik gigi sekarang ditemani kedua hyung merangkap pacarnya. Sudah jadi tradisi kalau setiap bulan Jimin harus memeriksakan giginya, apalagi baru saja kemarin grahamnya membengkak.

Jimin takut kalau giginya harus dicabut. "Pasti rasanya sakit." Gumamnya cemas.

Hoseok mengusap kepala Jimin penuh kasih sayang. Sedang Yoongi diam dengan tatapan datarnya. Tidak menghibur maupun menenangkan. " _Hyung_ , katakan sesuatu." Hoseok kesal.

Yoongi bergumam. "Jim, dokter giginya akan menyuruhmu langsung pulang setelah kau masuk ruangannya."

"Eh? Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Karena dia akan pergi kondangan." Kata Yoongi tenang tanpa ekspresi.

Boleh tidak Jimin menjadi _uke_ durhaka sekali? Kali ini serius dia kepingin nyepak kepala hyung _swag_ -nya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kurang Kerjaan**_

Yoongi menepuk sekali.

Hoseok menepuk sekali.

Yoongi menepuk lagi.

Hoseok menepuk lagi.

Yoongi menepuk keras.

Hoseok menepuk keras.

"ARGH! SAKIT _HYUNG_!" Jimin berteriak frustasi saat sepasang pantatnya ditepuk bergantian.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : sebenarnya ff ini ingin kupublish sekalian di Swag, Cute, and Hope tapi berhubung itu ff settingnya sama dengan ff yang lain, sedangkan ff ini hanya tulisan _random_ maka saya memutuskan mempublish baru. Terima kasih yang udah baca sampai sini, _annyeong_ ~


	2. II

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Drable Threesome © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _Yaoi_ , _bad_ _language,_ mengandung unsur humor cinta segitiga.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang merasa di bawah umur atau punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ice cream stick**

Jimin sedang asyik menjilati es krim _vanilla_ dari _stick_ di tangan kanan. Lidah kemerahan -berkat suhu rendah- terjulur, gerakan atas-bawah seduktif lalu melahap objek dingin ke dalam mulutnya. Sepasang manik terpejam kala gerakan kepala meninggi. Jilat-kulum-hisap-jilat, kadang memainkan lidah liat basah untuk menyapu seluruh permukaan.

Keringat panas turun melewati pelipis, memperlihatkan betapa kerasnya ia mencari kenikmatan. Pipi merona, sepasang _onyx_ nya mengintip.

"Eumph... mmh~"

Jimin melenguh tertahan, perlahan memelankan tempo. Melepas kuluman hingga menciptakan benang _saliva_ menggoda serta embun dari mulutnya.

"Fuwaahh~ makan es krim di saat panas begini memang paling enaak! Ahaha~" Riangnya.

Tak sadar jika ada dua orang yang kini menatapnya intens dalam diam.

.

 **Lebah Madu**

Jimin sedang bosan. Di apartemen, Yoongi sedang sibuk mencoret-coret kertas untuk membuat lirik lagu, sedang Hoseok berkutat dengan laptop guna menyelesaikan tugas kuliah.

Jimin cemberut. " _Hyung_ , aku bosaaan!" Ia merengek.

Hening.

Bahkan kedua kekasihnya tak beranjak dari masing-masing tempat.

" _Honey_ _bee_ sedang bosan?" Hoseok menyahut. Jimin hampir berselebrasi mendapatkan perhatian tapi nyatanya Hoseok tak melepaskan pandangan dari laptop keparat sialan.

Jimin bangun dari sofa, mendekati kedua _hyung_ nya dengan langkah dihentak persis anak kecil. "Aku bukan lebah!"

"Berkacalah." Yoongi menyahut singkat.

Mendengarnya, Jimin langsung berlari menuju kamar Hoseok dimana ada cermin besar di depan lemarinya. Pemuda berhelai cokelat itu mematung diri di depan cermin.

Rambut cokelatnya agak berantakan dengan poni jatuh mengenai _frame_ kacamata tebal berbingkai hitam pekat. Balutan _sweater_ kuning cerah dengan hiasan garis-garis hitam melintang. Lengan panjang menenggelamkan Kesepuluh jemari mungilnya. Bawahan _jeans_ hitam modis. Persis seperti lebah madu. Jimin menggembungkan pipi _chubby_ kesal. Tidak rela membenarkan ucapan kedua pacarnya.

 _Ting!_

"Aha!" Sebuah ide terlintas di otak brilian Jimin.

.

Jimin berlarian di ruang tengah, mendengung riang, memutari Yoongi dan Hoseok yang berkutat menyelesaikan pekerjaan masing-masing di atas meja.

 _Hup!_

Jimin menghinggapkan kedua lengannya di leher Yoongi, mengecup leher pucat singkat. "Aku menyengat Yoongi _hyung_ ~"

Yoongi mendelik, hampir membanting bulpoin dalam genggaman.

Jimin sudah berpindah tempat, menghinggapi Hoseok dan bergelayut manja, melingkarkan sepasang lengan pendek di leher. Melakukan hal sama persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Yoongi. Bedanya saat dia mau kabur, Hoseok sudah lebih dulu menarik lengannya agar duduk di pangkuan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Jimin senang mendapatkan perhatian juga pada akhirnya. Yoongi bahkan sudah mendekatinya, menghimpit tubuh mungil di antara dirinya dan Hoseok. Jimin terjebak. Terkunci. Tidak bisa bergerak.

"H- _hyung_!" Kesulitan menggerakkan kedua tangan yang dibelengu, Jimin malah merasa senang.

Hoseok dan Yoongi menyeringai kecil. "Kau tahu apa yang kusuka dari lebah madu?" Suara berat Hoseok meremangkan tengkuk. Jimin menggeleng kecil, menggigit bibir bawah menyadari jemari Yoongi mulai melepas kancing celana jeans _penuh_ perasaan.

Bibir tipis pucat itu tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja madunya." Ia menurunkan _jeans_ perlahan, sangat perlahan.

"Jadi, bisa kau memberikan kami madu milikmu, _little_ _bee_?"

.

 **Horror**

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

"MENGERIKAN _HYUNG_! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" Jimin menutup rapat kedua telinganya menggunakan telapak tangan.

Hoseok sudah mengubur wajahnya dalam bantal sofa. "MATIKAN! MATIKAAN! MATIKAAAN _HYUUNG_! AKU BISA NGOMPOL KARENA INI!"

Duo berisik itu entah sejak kapan sudah berpelukan dengan badan gemetar ketakutan. Suara teriakannya memekakkan telinga mengudara, terpantul di dinding dalam apartemen minim cahaya.

Yoongi mendengus, mematikan mp3 _player_ hpnya dan menyalakan lampu. "Ya Tuhan, yang tadi itu hanya _ost_ _anime_." Gerutunya.

"Tapi itu lagu _Lacrimosa_ -nya Kalafina!" Potong Jimin geregetan.

"Dan itu lagu pengantar kematian..." Hoseok mencicit, mengintip dari balik bantal.

.

 **Terjebak**

Jimin sudah sering bilang untuk jangan mengumpat di dalam _lift_ tapi nyatanya kedua pemuda yang biasanya akur itu kini sedang berdiri bertolak belakang di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok. Ketiganya berencana menyelesaikan tugas kuliah masing-masing dengan pergi ke perpustakaan kampus guna mencari buku referensi. Namun dewi Fortuna tampak belum perpihak pada mereka ketika tiba-tiba lift perpustakaan berlantai 13 itu berhenti mendadak. Mereka berdua—Yoongi dan Hoseok saling menyalahkan sampai sebuah suara dari _speaker_ menginterupsi keributan.

" _Maaf, telah terjadi kesalahan teknis. Mohon pengunjung tidak panik, kami akan segera memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada._ "

Setelah itu hening. Diam. Bergeming. Ketiganya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Tak tahan akhirnya Jimin angkat suara duluan. "Panas!" Gerutunya.

Dan memang benar. Udara dalam _lift_ semakin lama memang memanas, tanpa ventilasi, ditambah tiga orang lelaki di dalamnya. Jika dihitung mungkin sudah setengah jam mereka bertiga terjebak, Hoseok melirik arloji untuk membenarkan. "dan pengap." Sambungnya tanpa sadar.

Hanya Yoongi yang masih datar di kiri Jimin.

Jimin maju, menggedor pintu _lift_ tak sabar. "Keluarkan aku!"

Hoseok melihat itu dan ikut maju, "Hei siapapun tolong kami!"

"Tempat ini seperti di sauna! Kalian tak lihat keringatku sudah cukup banyak, bahkan mungkin lemak di tubuhku sudah luntur sekarang!"

Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar protesan konyol si helai cokelat dalam hening.

"Kalian membuang tenaga. Diam saja sampai bantuan datang, tolol."

Jimin mendelik pada pemuda _silver_ di sudut ruangan. Hoseok berdehem, menginterupsi tatapan mesra Jimin sekaligus menyadarkan keduanya kalau masih ada orang ketiga di dalam sana.

Jimin menjadi makin brutal—menggedori pintu saat 20 menit berlalu begitu lambat. Di menit ke-30, pemuda itu sudah bersimpuh di lantai. Napas terengah dengan kesepuluh jari mencakari pintu persis seperti kucing. "Keluar... aku mau keluar..." ia merengek, hampir mengigau lemah.

"Sudahlah, Chim. Percuma saja, kau hanya membuang tenaga." Hoseok berjongkok di sebelah kanan, mengusap helai kecokelatan penuh sayang. Rupanya pemuda itu menuruti saran Yoongi untuk menghemat tenaga.

" _Hyuung_ ~!" Jimin menghambur pelukan manja. Menubruk Hoseok hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Mengusapkan kedua pipi _chubby_ nya di dada bidang, sepasang mata terpejam membentuk garis lurus.

Hoseok gelagapan. Panas oleh ruang pengap dan sekarang dipeluk terlalu erat. Ditambah wajah manis yang kini bergumam tidak jelas dalam dekapannya.

 _Siapa yang tahan coba?_

"Kelihatannya dia sudah mencapai batasnya."

"Ap-apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" Hoseok bertanya, melihat Yoongi beranjak dari tempatnya lantas duduk menghadap pantat Jimin yang sedang menungging memeluk pinggangnya. Ia meremas kedua bongkahan itu santai.

Seringai kecil terukir di atas bibir tipis lalu memandang Hoseok menggunakan tatapan penuh makna. "Kau sangat tahu apa maksudku, Hobie."

Hoseok meneguk ludah kasar. Tahu persis maksud Yoongi tanpa susah payah bertanya. Ruang tertutup dengan Jimin setengah sadar. Apa lagi yang mereka harapkan selain menusuknya—menusuk bukan dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Jangan munafik Hobie, aku tahu penismu juga sudah tegang sekarang." Telunjuk pucat menekan tengah belahan bokong kenyal berulang.

Jimin menggelinjang tidak sadar, rahangnya tanpa sengaja menggesek turun, tepat di gundukan keras di antara kaki Hoseok. Membuatnya menggeram namun tak dapat menampik kenyataan bahwa ucapan Sang _Hyung_ memang begitu adanya. Hoseok berpikir cukup lama, diiringi suara lenguhan Jimin saat Yoongi kembali mempermainkan lubang berkedut di balik _jeans_ ketat.

"Tapi ini di tempat publik, _hyung_. Bagaimana kalau ada yang memergoki kita?"

" _Lift_ nya macet. Kalau sudah benar pasti ada pengumuman, saat itu kita langsung menghentikan permainan." Yoongi membuat kesepakatan begitu gampang. Jelas mengetahui kebutuhan masing-masing pihak.

Licik. Hoseok membenci cara kotor dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi—

"Angh... nhh... hyu...ungh..."

—Suara Jimin terlalu kuat menggelapkan mata. Terlalu sialan untuk ditolak.

Kemudian anggukan pasra membuat seringai di bibir pucat itu kian mengembang. "Mari kita mulai..."

Detik selanjutnya, dua pasang tangan terampil sudah bekerja sendiri-sendiri. Kali ini Yoongi di belakang, sedang Hoseok memilih posisi di depan.

.

 **Udara Dingin**

Udara dingin menerpa kulit menandakan akan berakhirnya musim gugur, dan penyambutan musim dingin. Jimin, Hoseok, dan Yoongi berjalan-jalan di dekat taman kota. Niatnya malam ini mereka ada _double_ _date_ bersama pasangan Kim-Jeon untuk menonton film di bioskop.

Saat ketiganya sibuk menunggu, Yoongi dan Hoseok mendadak membulatkan mata ketika menatap sosok Jimin. Fokus mereka bukan di wajah tapi lebih turun hingga bagian dada. Lebih detail lagi maka di sana ada dua tonjolan mengeras di balik fabrik putih. Sangat kentara.

 _Nipple_ Jimin tegang!

Yoongi dan Hoseok secara reflek menutup bagian _itu_ menggunakan sebelah tangan. Yoongi di kiri dengan tangan kiri, sementara Hoseok di kanan dengan tangan kanan. Jimin tersentak kaget, wajah memerah sulit diartikan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suara Taehyung -baru datang bersama Jungkook- menginterupsi.

"Kami menjadi bra Jimin."

.

 **Terjebak Part II**

 _ **Ting**_ **!**

Jimin melengkungkan dada, kedua tonjolan depannya di tekan dan tarik, lalu dipelintir sadis. Bibirnya di bungkam oleh penyatuan, kedua lidah bergelut. Saling tindih, saling hisap, saling mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Lenguhan bercampur desahan memanaskan suasana. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Hoseok.

Sementara di bawah sana, Yoongi memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam _jeans_ bagian depan. Jari-jari panjang kurus pucatnya bergerak lincah memanja, sebelah tangannya membuka _sweater_ kuning cerah bergaris-garis hitam melintang. Bibirnya mengecap rasa tulang belakang, menghisap dan gigit sampai timbul bercak kemerahan. Mencetak karya _bite_ _mark_ terindah sepanjang masa di atas tubuh porselen.

 _Ting_!

 _Lift_ tiba-tiba bergerak. Pintu terbuka sendiri tanpa ada peringatan dari _sound_ _system_. Hoseok dan Yoongi sama kaget, kepala bergerak lambat-lambat seperti robot ke arah pintu keluar. Dua orang pemuda. Memergoki mereka. Keempatnya membeku di tempat.

"Aah... _hyung_... ayo lanjutkan~" Jimin memprotes di saat yang salah. Mata terpejam dengan wajah memerah penuh lelehan keringat dan _saliva_.

.

 **Terjebak Part III**

 _ **Yah**_ **...**

Kedua pemuda itu masuk ke dalam _lift_ setelah Yoongi membenarkan posisi dan Hoseok memapah sebelah lengan Jimin untuk berdiri tegap. Pemuda mungil itu bersandar di bahu Hoseok , terlihat seperti sedang tidur.

Yoongi dan Hoseok sepakat menunda pencarian buku referensi. Persetan tugas. Kebutuhan biologis mereka jauh lebih emerjensi dengan gundukan gunung di masing-masing celana. _Mengerikan_.

"Ekhem." Salah satu pemuda menginterupsi bisik-bisik kedua pacar Jimin. Membuat tiap pasang mata tertuju pada sumber deheman, kecuali Jimin. "Aku baru tahu kalau Yoongi _sunbae_ dan Hoseok _sunbae_ menyukai seks di tempat publik."

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi tadi ada kesempatan saja." Yoongi berujar cepat tanpa saring.

"Oh? Aku dan Jungkook juga akan melakukannya kalau ada dalam posisi kalian."

"Taehyungiee!" Jungkook memekik, mencubit lengan Taehyung di sampingnya lantas ngambek tanpa alasan.

Taehyung tertawa puas. "Ayolah Jungkookie, pasti menyenangkan melakukannya di _lift_ , iya kan _sunbae_?"

Yoongi dan Hoseok membalas tawa hambar mendengar penuturan mantan _hoobae_ sekaligus teman sekelas Jimin di masa SMA itu.

 _Ting_!

Sekali lagi _lift_ tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak.

" _Maaf, telah terjadi kesalahan teknis. Mohon pengunjung tidak panik, kami akan segera memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada._ "

Suara wanita dari _sound_ _system_ membuat mereka saling pandang dalam diam.

"Jadi?"

"Sepertinya akan seru."

.

 **Tulus**

Akhir-akhir ini Jimin sering berkutat di dapur. Ia bahkan meminjam buku resep turun-temurun milik keluarga Seokjin—teman kuliah Yoongi yang tinggal di samping apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya bakat memasak Jimin pas-pasan tapi mengingat ucapan Taehyung bahwa: " _Kemampuan manusia sebenarnya tak ada batasnya selama mereka mau bersungguh-sungguh_!"—entah kutipan dari anime mana yang ia ambil.

Namun hanya dengan deret kalimat itu mampu membuat Jimin berkobar mengaduk adonan bahan di dapur seorang diri. Yoongi dan Hoseok sampai bertanya-tanya setan mana gerangan yang merasuki lebah mungil mereka.

Pukul 6 sore, Jimin memukul piring, kebiasaan memanggil kedua _hyung_ nya untuk makan malam. Keduanya sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Segera saja mereka menghampiri meja makan. Di sana Jimin berdiri, celemek putih berenda terpasang apik di tubuhnya dengan hiasan pita, tambahan noda-noda bekas minyak dan bumbu lain yang sulit dideskripsikan. Wajah penuh peluh itu tersenyum manis dan tulus seakan ada kelopak bunga berterbangan di apartemen mereka.

"Waktunya makan, _hyung_ ~!" Riangnya.

Oh, betapa manisnya makhluk Tuhan satu itu. Yoongi dan Hoseok tidak pernah tahu kalau kepolosan natural lebih menggoda iman mereka.

Secara serempak mereka bertiga duduk di kursi ruang makan. Jimin di tengah. Yoongi di kiri. Hoseok di kanan.

"Selamat makan!"

Yoongi menyendok sup. Hoseok mengiris daging. Keduanya melahap menu secara bersamaan. Jimin tidak berkedip.

 _Hap_!

.

.

.

Terlalu asin.

.

.

.

Terlalu manis.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap bergantian kedua kekasihnya dengan raut wajah penuh harap. "Bagaimana rasanya, _hyung_?" Tanyanya tak sabar.

Yoongi berusaha menelan potongan brokoli. Hoseok meneguk air mineral di gelas bening. Demi koleksi doujin-nya _author_! Siapa yang tega menampar malaikat kecil itu pada kenyataan kejamnya dunia?

Yoongi dan Hoseok saling kedip, saling berkontak mata, bahasa sesama _seme_ yang hanya mereka ketahui maknanya. Sangat singkat sampai Jimin tidak menyadari kode komunikasi mereka.

"Rasanya sangat enak, Jiminie..." lihat? Bahkan Yoongi berbohong sangat pintar.

"Ya. Aku bahkan ingin nambah lagi." Oh, Hosiki tolong lebih natural dan masuk akal.

Tapi di tengah mereka, Jimin tiba-tiba menangis. Menangis haru. Ia sampai menutup wajah menggunakan sepasang tangan mungil yang penuh balutan plester, memperlihatkan betapa kerasnya ia membuat hidangan makan malam untuk kedua kekasihnya.

" _Gomawo_ , _hyung_..." isakan kecil menohok Yoongi dan Hoseok di waktu bebarengan. Merasa bersalah sekaligus bahagia. Jimin mereka sangat tulus.

Yoongi menarik lengan kiri Jimin. Hoseok menarik lengan kanan. Keduanya mengecup kedua pipi _chubby_ Jimin di kiri dan kanan. Hampir bersamaan.

"Kami menyayangimu, Jiminie/Chimchim."

Menciptakan semburat merah muda di wajah mungil. Kedua kekasihnya sangat mencintai Jimin.

.

 **Tulus part II**

 _ **Hari Esok**_

"Biarkan aku memakannya, _hyung_!"

"Tidak Jimin. Jangan, kumohon…"

"Biarkan Hobie saja yang menghabiskan semuanya."

" _Hyung_! Kau juga!"

"Hah?"

Jimin kesal. Dia kan juga ingin makan masakannya. Apa yang salah dengan itu?

Memaksa, akhirnya Jimin memakan sesendok.

Kunyah.

Hening.

Diam.

Krik krik

 _Maaf, jangkrik siapa ini?_

Yoongi dan Hoseok bergeming, nyaris seperti patung pancuran air di depan pekarangan apartemen.

Jimin menangis. Kali ini menangis penuh kemalangan. Yoongi dan Hoseok menepuk kedua sisi bahu Jimin.

"Masih ada hari esok." Ujar keduanya bebarengan.

.

.

.

End

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ Saya kena WB! Argh! Harusnya saya mikirin kelanjutan ff lain tapi malah kejatuhan ide sarap dan absurd, dan hampir semua YoonMinHose. Tusuk aku ya, _kami yaoi-sama_! Tolong _ **.**_ Hiksu, melipir. Ah, Lacrimosa itu ost-nya anime Black Butler. Yang suka _shotta_ kudu nonton. _Lol_.

Terima kasih yang sudah unjuk diri dan nongol di kotak review. Saya menggelinjang sendiri tiap baca kotak review dari kalian. Hehe. Tapi maaf, saya gak bisa Menuhin NC di ff ini, ya mentok juga _menjurus_ seperti di chapter ini. apa rate ff ini perlu dinaikkan? Lalu ada yang nanya kapan Swag, Cute, and Hope update? Ya. Saya akan update kalau dapat ide dan _mood_ yang bagus. Doakan saja, _ne_? Terakhir, terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini, _annyeong_ ~


	3. III

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Drable Threesome © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _Yaoi_ , _bad_ _language,_ mengandung unsur humor cinta segitiga.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang merasa di bawah umur atau punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 ** _Enjoy_**!

.

.

.

 **Kai-bai-bo**

" _Kai-bai-bo_!"

Kertas(Yoongi) - Batu(Hoseok)

Yoongi seketika menampakkan seringai serigalanya. Hoseok meninju pegangan sofa kesal. Umpatan kecil meluncur tanpa ragu.

Duduk di sofa lain, Jimin akhirnya berdiri mendekati Min Yoongi dengan bibir mengerucut. Yoongi segera meraup _pout_ itu, sedikit memainkan lidahnya yang mana membuat Jimin meremas pundak pemuda _silver_ dengan sebuah lenguhan tertahan. Wajahnya memerah sempurna sampai ke telinga kala mereka melepas ciuman. Selesai.

" _Kai-bai-bo_!"

Gunting(Yoongi) - Batu(Hoseok)

Pemenangnya langsung berselebrasi sambil meloncat kesenangan. Jimin sekali lagi bangkit dari sofa -masih dengan wajah merah- mendekati Hoseok. Membiarkan Sang Dominan menyentuh serta menjelajahi isi mulutnya, menyapu langit dengan lidah panas lalu menghisap hingga bertukar _saliva_. Jimin sekali lagi melenguh, meremas bahu Hoseok dengan kepala berkabut. Liur menetes turun sampai dagu saat sesi ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Aaahh... hahh... hhh..."

Dadanya naik turun serirama desah napas mencari pasokan oksigen. " _Hyuung_ , berhenti menjadikanku hadiah permainan!" Teriaknya memprotes.

Yoongi dan Hoseok menatapnya dalam diam. Jimin melancarkan _Honey bee eyes no jutsu_.

Satu detik.

Dua.

Tiga.

" _Kai-bai-bo_!"

Dan permainan kembali berlanjut.

.

 **Bertengkar**

"Zigzag lebih bagus, selain bisa mengukur kedalaman, itu juga bisa digunakan untuk melihat seberapa elastis keketatannya."

" _Hyung_ kau salah! Gunting jauh lebih fleksibel. Lagipula semua orang lebih sering menggunakannya. Jadi itu adalah gerakan umum dan dapat diterima semua pihak."

"Kau menggunakan gerakan pasaran. Itu yang membuat partnermu merasa cepat bosan."

"Chimchim tidak pernah bosan, justru gerakan anehmu yang kadang membuatnya ngeri dan takut."

"Tapi dia jauh lebih menikmatiku daripada milikmu."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa namaku yang selalu disebut duluan? Jelas karena _service_ -ku lebih menyenangkan."

"Menyenangkan belum tentu memuaskan tubuhnya. Kau lihat bersamaku dia lebih berekspresif."

"Menangis itu bukan ekspresif, _hyung_. Itu karena dia kesakitan!"

"Baiklah, kita buktikan siapa yang lebih membuatnya puas?" Yoongi sudah empet-empetan.

"Siapa takut? Chimchim pasti tahu siapa yang dibutuhkannya!" Hoseok sudah manyun-manyun saking kesalnya.

Mereka berdua mencari Jimin. Pintu kamar dibuka. Sosok pemuda berhelai kecokelatan tengah terlelap diiringi dengkuran halus. Yoongi diam. Hoseok bergeming. Keduanya saling pandang. Berjalan mendekati ranjang. Menyelimuti Jimin, lalu ikut tidur di samping kiri dan kanannya.

"Selamat tidur, _hyung_."

"Selamat tidur, Hobie"

"Engh..." Jimin mengigau.

.

 **Kai-bai-bo part 2**

 _ **Seri**_

Gunting(Yoongi) - Gunting(Hoseok)

Cih,

Yoongi dan Hoseok sama-sama mendecak tak suka. Mereka benci seri. Mereka sama-sama ingin menang. Tentu saja. Ayolah, siapa yang mau melewatkan sebuah ciuman dari Sang Kekasih tercinta serta menggodanya di saat bersamaan?

Di sofa lain, Jimin kini bersorak kesenangan. Meloncat turun dari sofa lalu duduk semangat di antara Yoongi dan Hoseok. Bibirnya dimajukan beberapa senti untuk memberi sebuah kecupan kecil.

Satu kecup manis untuk Yoongi. _Chup_ ~

Satu kecup manis untuk Hoseok. _Chup_ ~

Dan lihat?

Kedua kekasihnya sekarang saling bertolak muka dengan wajah sama-sama memerah. Hati merapal bersama. " _Terlalu manis... terlalu manis... terlalu manis..._ " batin mereka.

Jimin mengembangkan senyuman polosnya. Memukul kepalanya sendiri seraya menjulurkan lidah kecil. " _Te_ - _he_ ~"

.

 **Neko**

Jimin menemukan seekor kucing sepulang dari kampus. Dia membawa kucing berbulu lebat itu ke apartemen, memandikan, memberi makan, memeluk, bahkan mencium si kucing. Tak sadar kalau dua orang penghuni apartemen lainnya sedang menyumpah serapah dalam hati.

Seminggu berlanjut, si kucing semakin menempel pada Jimin. Sebenarnya Jimin masih lebih perhatian pada kedua kekasihnya. Tapi emang dasarnya _aja_ Yoongi dan Hoseok punya obsesi terlalu tinggi pada Jimin hingga membuat mereka khilaf.

Seminggu lebih sehari, Jimin menangis di sudut dapur. Memeluk tempat makan kucing kecilnya, merancu lirih sungguh memilukan hati. Yoongi dan Hoseok tidak tahan pun menghampirinya. Hoseok mengusap helai cokelat Jimin lembut.

"Sudahlah... mungkin itu yang terbaik buatnya. Jangan sedih terus, Chimchim..." Jimin memeluk salah seorang kekasihnya sangat erat. Terisak di sana.

"Tapi _hyung_... _neko_... _neko_ pergi sebelum memakan sarapannya... dia juga belum berpamitan padaku..."

Giliran Yoongi yang mengusap punggung Jimin. Ia menghela napas kasar. Lalu Jimin memeluknya juga supaya adil. "Tidak apa-apa nanti kita kirim surat padanya..." omongan si perak mulai ngelantur. Tapi Jimin mengangguk saja karena sudah terlalu galau.

"Sebagai gantinya, kami punya hadiah untukmu, Jim."

"Ha-hadiah?" Jimin langsung mengusap kedua mata sembabnya. Menatap Yoongi dan Hoseok bergantian.

Tampak Hoseok membawa sebuah _box_ cokelat. _Box_ dibuka, Yoongi mengeluarkan _neko_ _mimi_ hitam dan kalung berpita hitam berhias lonceng kecil di tengah dari dalam _box_ , sementara Hoseok mengambil _neko_ _tail_ dan _neko_ _paws_ senada.

Jimin membola. Berkedip-kedip kemudian bertanya polos, "Itu untuk apa, _hyung_?"

Seketika kedua pemuda itu menampilkan seringai terbaik mereka. "Untukmu, Jimin- _ah_. Maukah kau jadi _neko_ kami?" Nada seduktif seksi membuat Jimin merinding.

 _Tapi kenapa?_

 _Kenapa hatinya berdebar-debar tak sabar?_

 _Kenapa ada sebuah senyum merekah penuh antusias di atas bibir penuhnya?_

.

.

.

 _Omake_

"Namjoonie, kenapa di apartemen kita ada kucing— _hatchihh_!"

"Ssst, _hyung_ jangan berisik. Nanti tetangga sebelah denger."

Seokjin merotasikan matanya. Memandang kekasihnya seraya melipat tangan di depan dada, meminta penjelasan. Segera. Hidungnya semakin gatal, entah mungkin alergi bulu kucing.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Seokkie memintaku untuk merawatnya. Karena mereka teman baikku... jadi, yah... boleh ya, _hyung_?" Namjoon mencoba _aegyo_ tepat saat Seokjin bersin untuk yang ke-2 kalinya. " _Hyuuung_ ~" Namjoon makin semangat ber _aegyo_.

Karena tidak tahan melihat wajah mengerikan Namjoon akhirnya Seokjin mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi kalian tidur di luar."

 _Blaaam_

Pintu apartemen dikunci dari dalam diiringi suara bersin Seokjin untuk yang ke-3 kalinya. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang sedang mencakari pintu apartemen persis seperti kucing.

.

 **Aegyo**

Jimin paling tidak bisa disuruh _aegyo_. Begitu penuturan V -teman sekelas Jimin dari SMA- ketika Yoongi dan Hoseok tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya -dalam rangka rapat _seme_ bulanan- di perpus kampus. Namun menurut Yoongi dan Hoseok hal itu tidak benar.

 _Jimin mereka yang manis itu?_

 _Gak bisa aegyo?_

 _Tidak mungkin!_

Maka sesampainya di rumah, kedua makhluk astral beda sifat itu segera mengerubungi kekasih mungil mereka yang saat itu sedang membersihkan lantai menggunakan _vacuum_ _cleaner_. Lengan Jimin digeret tanpa perikejiminan hingga ketiganya duduk anteng di atas sofa.

"Lakukan _aegyo_!" Kedua kekasihnya kompak berjamaah sebelum sempat si punya lengan berkomentar.

Jimin melongo. Tumben-tumben dia disuruh _aegyo_. Biasanya Jimin jungkir balik, mereka cuek.

Tengok kiri-tengok kanan. Jimin memperhatikan wajah serius kedua _hyung_ -nya. Mau _nanya_ tapi tampang mereka sudah kelihatan sangat maksa seolah berkata lakukan- _aegyo_ -sekarang-atau-pantatmu-taruhannya. Seketika bulu kudunya berdiri tegak.

Jimin menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Gugup ditepis, sudah rahasia umum jika ia tidak pandai ber _aegyo_. Taehyung bahkan sering mengoloknya ketika mereka masih SMA.

" _Peduli amat! Aku kan cowok! Cowok gak perlu bersikap imut!_ " Begitu lontaran Jimin saat Taehyung mengejeknya sampai membuatnya hampir menangis.

Tapi kali ini demi kedua kekasihnya, Jimin akan mencoba-melakukan- _aegyo_ -keramat. Yang dimana Jimin selalu gugup melakukannya, selalu malu-malu, dan selalu gagal.

Jimin menarik senyum, pipi _chubby_ nya otomatis mengembang disertai rona merah muda. _Eyesmile_ nya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Kedua tangan mungilnya naik mengudara, membuat simbol hati di atas kepala.

"H- _hyung_ , sa- _saranghaeyo_..." ungkapnya malu-malu gugup.

Satu detik

Dua

Tiga

Hening

Jimin langsung menutupi wajah semerah tomatnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. "M- _mianhae_ , _hyung_... aku tak bisa... huwaa~" telinganya sampai merah, ada isakan kecil yang meluncur.

Yoongi dan Hoseok tak berkedip menatapnya. Di tengah Jimin menunduk. Kedua kekasihnya saling pandang dalam diam.

Tadi itu?

Apanya yang tidak bisa _aegyo_? Bagi Yoongi dan Hoseok, _aegyo_ Jimin tidak bisa keluar jika disuruh tapi akan keluar dengan sendirinya.

Buktinya?

Buktinya kini mereka semakin jatuh hati pada pesona si mungil.

.

 **Kabe-don**

 _Braaak_

Jimin terhempas pada dinding, punggungnga membentur tembok dingin. Kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaannya saat itu adalah terpojok, terhimpit, terkunci.

Sebelah tangan Yoongi menghalangi bahu kiri Jimin, sementara sebelah bahu kanannya dicegat oleh Hoseok. Keduanya mencetak seringai di masing-masing bibir. Menatap Jimin dengan manik liar dari atas hingga bawah, lalu ke atas lagi seolah sedang menelanjanginya.

"H- _hyung_..." Jimin mencicit. Kedua orang di depannya bergumam perhatian bersamaan. "A-aku ada kuliah sebentar-"

Kecup ringan mengenai kening dan dagu. Jimin bergeming.

"Selamat belajar, Chimchim."

"Jangan lupa nanti kita pulang bareng."

"Aku siapkan mobil di depan."

"Aku akan menculikmu di depan kelas seusai kuliah."

"Dan jangan mencoba untuk kabur Jiminie/Chimchim."

 _Glup_

Jimin mengulas senyum gugup, mengangguk kaku selayaknya mesin. "T-terima kasih, _hyung_."

.

 **Hisap**

" _Sluuuurrp_ ~" Yoongi menghisap susu-nya. Senyum tersungging di atas bibir tipis. Maniknya tak lepas memerangkap Sang Kekasih.

"Uhh... _hyung_... hentikan..." Jimin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungil.

" _Sluuuuuurrp_ ~" Hoseok ikut-ikut menghisap susu-nya. Kadang memainkan gigi-giginya karena merasa agak bosan. Ia mengerling jenaka, beberapa detik mengedipkan sebelah mata menggoda.

"Akh! H- _hyung_... uhh... kita masih di tempat umum..." Jimin menunduk, tak berani memandang sekeliling dimana mahasiswa terus memperhatikan kedua kekasihnya.

Yoongi menyeringai kecil.

"Kenapa, Chimchim? Bukannya kau juga menyukainya?" Hoseok ikut menyeringai.

 _Sluuurrp_ ~

 _Sluuuuurp_ ~

 _Sluuuuuurp_ ~

Iseng, keduanya semakin kalap menghisapi susu.

"Ukkh!" Jimin memekik.

"Wah, itu kan _Happy_ _Milk_ rasa baru? Tae, ayo beli juga!" Namjoon baru tiba di kantin, langsung mampir ke meja Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin. Di belakangnya Taehyung mengekor.

"Benarkah, _hyung_?" Taehyung memperhatikan Yoongi dan Hoseok bergantian, lalu keduanya pergi memesan.

 _Sluuuurp_ ~

 _Sluuurp_ ~

 _Sluurp_ ~

"Ah? Sudah habis, nih susu-nya." Hoseok menggerutu.

Yoongi melempar kotak susu kosong di tangannya ke tong sampah yang sayangnya meluncur lancar. "Ayo kembali ke kelas!" Ajaknya.

Meninggalkan Jimin dengan wajah merah merona.

.

 **After Bath Time**

Keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi adalah Jimin. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana dua pemuda lain tengah menunggunya. Jimin berdiri tegap di samping ranjang tempat tidur. Satu pemuda duduk di pinggiran menghadapnya, satu lagi berdiri di belakang Jimin.

Hoseok menarik turun ikatan handuk yang melingkari pinggang Jimin. Terkekeh geli melihat ukuran _nya_. Membuat empunya cemberut lucu. Tidak bertahan lama karena dari belakang Yoongi menghujaminya dengan puluhan kecup di leher.

Jimin tersentak. Lengannya dibalut sepasang tangan yang meminimalisir gerak. Mendongakkan kepala, ia melenguh seraya memejamkan mata.

"Ahh... mmh..."

Hoseok mengecup perut lelaki lebih muda setahun, Jimin menahan napas, rasa geli merambat dari atas dan bawah bebarengan. _Ini buruk_.

Jimin mulai memberontak. Kedua tangan yang dibelengu bergerak-gerak menginginkan kebebasan.

"Tidak semudah itu, Jiminie..." desahan Yoongi mengaburkan pandang.

"Lihat siapa, yang sebentar lagi akan bangun? Kau manis sekali..."

" _Hyung_ , tidak sekarang..." lirihnya. "Aku sudah mandi..."

"Bukan masalah, kita bisa mandi bersama kalau kotor lagi _kan_?"

 _Bruuk_

Jimin merasakan tarikan dan dorongan secara bersamaan, tubuhnya dihempas ke atas kasur empuk. Baru Jimin merangkak untuk kabur, kedua kakinya sudah dicekal, ditarik hingga menimbulkan bunyi _'sruuuk'_. Tampak olehnya Yoongi dan Hoseok bermain _kai-bai-bo_.

Tidak. Jimin sudah cukup bermain ranjang hari ini, yang dibutuhkan kali ini hanya satu; pakaian.

.

 **Mabuk**

Yoongi tahan minum alkohol, bahkan kadar 50% pun dia masih bisa berjalan normal. Hoseok tidak terlalu tahan meminum alkohol, dia jarang minum dan jika situasi menyudutkannya untuk minum, kadar 50% adalah batas dia sudah kehilangan kesadaran, lalu ia akan mulai menari-nari dan bernyanyi tidak jelas.

Sementara Jimin?

Jimin masih di bawah umur untuk minum alkohol. Dia tidak tahan minum alkohol. Hanya 30% saja cukup membuatnya bertingkah dan berjalan sempoyongan. Bagaimana kita tahu kalau 30% adalah batas dimana Jimin kehilangan kesadarannya?

Jawabannya, karena saat itu Jimin tanpa sengaja meneguk sebotol _soju_ kadar 30% dengan sekali teguk. Sepulang kampus, kepanasan, tanpa peduli rasa, tahu-tahu botol _soju_ Namjoon -teman kampus Hoseok- yang dititipkan padanya -agar tidak ketahuan kekasihnya- sudah raib tanpa isi.

Hoseok menjerit-jerit, sementara Yoongi panik. Ralat, SANGAT PANIK.

"Chimchim, berhenti menggesekkan tubuhmu di sofa!" Ini Hoseok.

"..."

Nah, itu Yoongi yang sedang diam tak berkedip, menyadari Jimin tiba-tiba menurunkan celana _jeans_ sambil berjalan zigzag sempoyongan mendekati kedua kekasihnya. Meninggalkan sebuah CD warna kuning terang bergaris-garis hitam melintang.

Para _seme_ , dimohon fokus mencari jalan keluar, bukan benda basah di tengah celana _uke_ kalian!

.

.

.

End

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Makasih yang udah _review_ , apalagi sampe _foll_ dan _fav_. Chapter 3 ini dipersembahkan untuk kalian. Thalange~ Makasih juga yang udah ngasi masukan. Ada yang pengen rate-nya dinaikin ada juga yang pengen segitu saja. Mengingat ini fic humor jadi saya putuskan untuk rate tetap tidak berubah. Maaf yang pengen rate-M.

Buat yang gak suka YoonMinHope karena Jimin-nya digilir, saya minta maaf banget. Yah, namanya juga trisum. Digilir itu cara paling manusiawi daripada Jiminnya dicoblos bebarengan? Kan makin kasian. Tenang aja, di sini kita sama-sama jadi Jimin _always uke_. Sekalinya dia _seme_ , mungkin jadi _seme_ nya Seokjin (dibanting Namjoon). Terakhir, terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini, _annyeong_ ~


	4. IV

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Drable Threesome © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _Yaoi_ , _bad_ _language,_ mengandung unsur humor cinta segitiga.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 ** _Enjoy_**!

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cooking Time**

Malam itu Jimin kembali memasak makan malam, belum menyerah rupanya. Berjaga-jaga, Yoongi dan Hoseok memperhatikan dari balik meja makan—menunggu Jimin dengan sepanci sup-nya hingga suara merdu memanggil nama kadua pemuda itu.

"Yoongi _hyung_! Hobie _hyung_! Bisa bantu aku membawakan alat makan ke atas meja?"

Teriakan nyaring berasal dari arah dapur. Yang dipanggil segera bangkit memasuki dapur, menyambut sosok mungil Jimin yang mengenakan kaos kebesaran belang hitam-putih berlengan panjang beserta celemek warna putih bersih berenda membalut tubuh _namja_ usia 18 tahun.

Jimin menghadap kompor, membelakangi kedua kekasihnya. Helai-helai kecokelatan lembut jatuh gemulai saat pemuda itu sedikit menunduk memeriksa masakan. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, kedua pemuda berstatus pacar Jimin berjalan mendekat, berdiri tegap di belakang punggung sempit sang _uke_.

"Apa yang kau masak?" Suara Hoseok menginterupsi.

Jimin sedang menghirup kuah, "Sup." Jawabnya.

Hoseok langsung meraih rahang Jimin, menariknya mendekat hingga mereka menyatukan sebuah ciuman kecil. "Hmm… rasanya lebih mending dari beberapa hari yang lalu." Ia berkomentar setelah penyatuan lidah terlepas.

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, gilirannya menarik dagu Jimin mendekat. Mengulang perbuatan Hoseok. Jimin meronta-ronta meminta _time out_. "Hm… Kurasa kau benar, Hobie." Pemuda pucat itu ikut berkomentar, menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Di sudut lain, Jimin terengah dengan lelehan _saliva_ lolos menuruni ujung bibir.

 **.**

 **Tato**

Siang itu Jimin merengek setelah menonton sebuah acara di televisi. Nyaringnya si pemuda mungil membuat Hoseok sakit kepala dan Yoongi tidak bisa tidur setelah semalam begadang merampungkan lirik.

"APA MASALAHMU?"

Dua _seme_ yang tumben-tumbennya panas mengerang bersamaan. Suara menggeram, wajah melotot siap menerkam lebah mungil jejadian.

Jimin merangkak turun dari atas sofa, berlutut seraya mengeluarkan tatapan memelas diiringi cebikan lucu. " _Hyung_ … aku ingin tato seperti di film itu! Gambar naga di lengan~" rengeknya menunjuk layar televisi yang masih menyala, lalu menggulung _sweater_ kesayangannya—menunjukkan lengan putih bersih bagian kanannya sendiri.

Untuk beberapa saat Yoongi dan Hoseok diam. Memandang Jimin sambil memutar otak.

"Baiklah." Mereka berdua akhirnya menjawab bebarengan. Jimin langsung berselebrasi.

.

Keesokan paginya, Taehyung memandangi Jimin dengan pandangan paling aneh. "Kau tidak kepanasan memakai _sweater_ dan syal di musim panas begini?"

Jimin malah memandangi teman sehidup tapi tidak sematinya—hampir menangis, membuat Taehyung panik mendadak.

"INI KARENA YOONGI _HYUNG_ DAN HOBIE _HYUNG_ MEMBERIKU TATO YANG BERLEBIHAN!" pemuda mungil itu merengek sambil membenturkan kepala di atas meja kelas.

 **.**

 **Cemburu**

Jika kalian tahu, Jimin sebenarnya seorang pencemburu berat. Sifatnya yang kekanakan membuatnya ingin selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama perhatian dari kedua pacarnya. Namun siang itu, senyuman manis yang biasa menghias bibir kemerahan lenyap tergantikan oleh kerucutan serta raut tidak suka ketika menemukan Hoseok sedang bercerita panjang lebar kali tinggi bersama Namjoon—teman kuliahnya, sementara Yoongi disibukkan oleh pertanyaan beruntun Jungkook— _hoobae_ -nya tentang mata kuliah karena mereka satu jurusan.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan akrab, saking serunya bahkan mengabaikan Jimin yang sengaja lewat di dekat mereka. Mata pemuda itu memicing tajam, warna merah membara menghias kedua pipi _chubby_. Ia pergi meninggalkan cafeteria dengan suara langkah dihentak-hentak—meninggalkan Taehyung yang melongo bingung.

.

Apartemen minimalis tampak sunyi senyap saat Yoongi dan Hoseok memasukinya. Biasanya Jimin akan berteriak, berlari menyambut mereka karena jam pulangnya lebih awal dari kedua pacarnya. Tumben-tumben pemuda manis itu tidak bereaksi atas kepulangan mereka. keduanya penasaran, memutuskan mencari keberadaan Jimin.

 **Tak**

 **Tak**

 **Tak**

Suara aneh terdengar dari dapur, oh mungkin Jimin sedang belajar memasak seperti biasanya sampai tidak menyadari kepulangan mereka. Maka Yoongi dan Hoseok memasuki dapur santai sampai melihat Jimin sedang memotong wortel dengan pisau daging.

Jimin menyadari kedatangan kedua kekasihnya, ia segera memasang senyuman manis—coret—mengerikan seraya terus memotong wortel _orange_.

"Selamat datang, _hyung_ …"

 **Tak**

 **Tak**

 **Tak**

suara ujung pisau tajam membentur daging wortel terus mengudara. "Aku akan menjadikan kalian wortel kalau meninggalkanku."

 **Tak**

 **Tak**

 **Tak**

 _Glup_

Hanya terdengar suara tegukan ludah kasar mengiringi tangis sang wortel—seandainya saja ia bisa menangis. _Dua wortel lain apa kabar?_

 **.**

 **Pantat**

Bagi Yoongi dan Hoseok, pantat Jimin adalah bagian terindah setelah wajah dan puting sensitifnya.

Sepasang bongkahan kenyal. Yoongi selalu suka meremas mereka layaknya meremas santan lalu menamparnya hingga berwarna merah menyala sekaligus menghasilkan suara-suara rancu yang mengalun merdu di telinga, menyebabkan seringai kejam tercipta di atas bibir tipis.

Sepasang bongkahan putih lembut. Hoseok selalu tak sabar menciuminya, menghisap serta menancapkan gigi-gigi hingga memancing desahan keras dari pemiliknya. Lalu ia akan tersenyum puas ketika menyaksikan _bite mark_ buatannya menghias bongkahan mulus itu.

Hal terpenting dari sepasang bongkahan favorit mereka adalah bagian tengah belahan pantat Jimin. Ialah bagian paling dinati serta mereka dambakan setiap malam. Sebuah kerucutan kecil sempit namun selalu dapat menampung mereka di waktu bersamaan. Jepitan sesak memabukkan sakaligus cengkeraman nikmat tiada tara.

"AAKHH!"

Yoongi dan Hoseok mengerang saat Namjoon dan Taehyung—duduk di kiri dan kanan mereka tiba-tiba menyikut tulang rusuk keduanya yang sedang memelototi Jimin dalam posisi menungging di depan sebuah rak buku agak rendah karena sedang mencari buku referensi.

 **.**

 **Flu**

Pagi ini Yoongi tidak masuk kuliah karena diserang flu. Kesehatan pemuda itu memang cukup rawan karena kadang terlalu meremehkan segala sesuatu.

" _Hyung_ , cepat sembuh _ne_?"

 _Cup_

Jimin mengecup bibir pemuda pucat itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemen bersama Hoseok. Yoongi hanya mengangguk seraya bergulung dalam selimut tebal.

Esok harinya giliran Jimin dan Hoseok yang ikut tidak masuk kuliah karena terserang wabah flu.

 **.**

 **Ketiduran**

Di sofa ruang santai Jimin bersandar, mata terpejam, suara dengkuran halus mengalun kecil. Hoseok kebetulan lewat melihat kekasihnya terlelap sangat damai. Pemuda itu langsung berlari menuju kamar, kembali dengan sebuah selimut tebal. Ia membalut Jimin menggunakan selimutmya kemudian duduk di samping kanan Jimin, kepala bersandar di pundak setelah melayangkan sebuah kecupan di pipi _chubby_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi lewat di ruang santai. Hoseok dan Jimin masih di sana. Samar terdengar dengkuran halus. Kemudian Yoongi berjalan ke kamar, kembali membawa selimut untuk dilemparkan begitu saja pada Hoseok. Setelah memberi kecup di pipi _chubby_ , pemuda itu ikut duduk di sofa, bersandar di bahu kiri Jimin.

Jimin terbangun, mengerjap beberapa kali hingga sadar bahwa kedua kekasihnya sedang tertidur di kedua bahunya. Ia mengulas senyun kecil. Membagi selimut mereka sama rata. Bibir mungilnya mengecup pucuk kepala Hoseok dan Yoongi bergantian.

" _Oyasuminasai_..."

 **.**

 **Lentera**

Atap apartemen, semilir angin membelah kegelapan malam. Tiga pemuda disibukkan oleh sebuah lentera merah, dua memegang lentera sementara yang satunya berjongkok menyiapkan api.

"Jangan lupa ucapkan permohonan saat kita terbangkan lenteranya." Seorang dari mereka mengingatkan—Min Yoongi. Dia masih berjongkok. Kedua pemuda lainnya mengangguk paham, satu di antara mereka menciptakan raut takut bercampur khawatir.

" _Hyung_ , apa benar nanti bisa terbang?" Tanyanya.

Hoseok terkekeh menampilkan senyum _happy_ _virus_ -nya. "Aku pernah menerbangkannya dulu Chim, dan benar-benar bisa terbang kok. Jadi tenanglah."

Jimin menunduk, mengangguk samar. Yoongi menghitung satu sampai tiga, diikuti komando untuk melepaskan pegangan, Hoseok dan Jimin meloncat seraya melepaskan pegangan dari lentera setelah mengucap permohonan masing-masing.

Rupanya Yoongi sudah memeriksa angin sehingga saat ia membuat aba-aba, tepat ketika angin berhembus lumayan kencang menerbangkan lentera. Benda merah itu melayang di udara. Berwarna terang di antara kegelapan yang menyelimuti angkasa luas. Menyala bersama kerlip-kerlip bintang di langit.

Jimin tersenyum sumringah melihatnya, begitu pula kedua kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau minta?" Kedua pemuda lebih tua bertanya bersamaan.

Jimin yang berdiri di tengah sontak mengerut alis, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kuharap ayah dan ibu di surga merestui hubungan kita. Hehe."

 **.**

 **CuHaPaKe(Curahan Hati Para Uke)**

 **Mark**

"Namjoon menyebalkan, monster sialan! Lagi-lagi dia membuat _kissmark_ di tempat merepotkan seperti ini." Kim Seokjin menggerutu seraya mengoleskan krim _foundation_ di leher bawah dagu. "Apa otaknya ikut dibuang ke tong sampah? Tak ingat kalau hari ini aku harus menghadap dosen untuk menyelesaikan proposal skripsiku."

Jeon Jungkook menoleh setelah menghentikan permainan game di iPhone-nya. "Tae juga pernah melakukannya padaku, _hyung_. Bahkan saat itu aku ada janji pergi ke kolam renang bersama teman sekelasku."

Entah sejak kapan acara berkumpul-di-apartemen-Seokjin-setiap-sore menjadi rutinitas para _uke_ untuk mengadu curahan hati masing-masing. Hanya Jimin yang masih diam semenjak pertemuan para _uke_ dimulai.

"Jim, bagaimana denganmu?" Seokjin bertanya pada pemuda yang sibuk menonton acara televisi. "Bagaimana cara Yoongi dan Hoseok membuat _mark_? Kupikir mereka bukan tipe yang gampang menahan diri."

Jimin menoleh. Tampak berpikir beberapa saat hingga Jungkook ikut menyimak jawaban pemuda paling mungil itu. "Mereka memberiku _kissmark_ seperti yang kalian terima."

Jawaban santai itu membuat Seokjin dan Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alis hampir bersamaan.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak kesal?"

Jimin menggeleng. Menambah kerutan di kedua dahi pemuda tampan cenderung cantik. "Kenapa?" Seperti duet, mereka bertanya kompak.

Jimin nyengir misterius, "Karena Yoongi _hyung_ dan Hobie _hyung_ bilang semakin menyukaiku setelah mereka memberiku _kissmark_ ~" jawabnya agak polos.

Seokjin dan Jungkook diam membisu.

Dasar para _seme_ manipulatif. Beruntungnya mereka mendapatkan uke sepolos Jimin.

 **.**

 **Pisang**

Sebuah pisang. Kulitnya kuning cerah, dikupas sangat seksi hingga warna daging putih bersih terekspos, diterpa udara dingin. Lidah basah menyentuh pucuk daging pisang sampai _saliva_ melumuri benda lunak manis itu. Jimin menelan bulat-bulat pisang ke dalam mulutnya sampai membuat pipinya semakin menggembung. Maniknya terpejam dengan suara lenguhan tertahan.

Di sudut _seme_ , Yoongi terpaku, Hoseok bergeming di tempat. Otak mereka terlalu hina untuk berpikiran waras. Meneguk ludah kasar begitu melihat cara Jimin memanja sang pisang menggunakan rongga mulut hangatnya. Seandainya mereka bisa menggantikan pisang beruntung itu dengan pisang mereka...

 _Krauk_

 _Krauuk_

 _Kraauuk_

Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik, pisang mulus itu digigit. Terbelah menjadi dua bagian, separo tertinggal di genggaman Jimin, separo lainnya bertemu dengan gilasan gigi-gigi rapi di dalam mulut, dikunyah hingga bentuknya lenyap.

Jimin melempar kulit pisang ke dalam tong sampah di dekat kulkas. Pandangannya tidak sengaja bertemu kedua kekasihnya yang mematung diri.

" _Hyung_? Kenapa kalian pucat begitu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End


	5. V

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orangtua, dan diri mereka masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Drable Threesome © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _Yaoi_ , _bad_ _language,_ mengandung unsur humor cinta segitiga.

.

.

.

 _Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini._

 _ **Enjoy**_ **!**

.

 **.**

.

 **Seme Seme Somplak (S3X)**

 **Malam pertama**

Ngumpul bareng tetangga itu namanya akrab, tapi untuk keempat tetangga ini saking akrabnya bahkan sampai mengadakan pertemuan rutin setiap minggu. Sebut saja Taehyung—pemuda yang apartemennya selalu menjadi lahan kumpul para tetangganya—Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Hoseok. Keempat pemuda pemegang status _seme_ itu sedang kumpul biasa seperti saat ini, di waktu para _uke_ mereka kebetulan saja mempunyai urusan bebarengan, jadilah mereka berkerumun bersama layaknya _seme seme_ kurang belaian.

" _Hyung_ , kudengar kalian mau nikahan sama Jimin ya?" Kalimat tanya Taehyung sukses membuat Yoongi tersendak dan Hoseok menyemburkan kopi melalui hidung. "Jadi kabar burung itu memang benar adanya." Lanjutnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Namjoon melempar tisu sembarangan lalu menghela napas panjang. "Ahh... kapan aku dan Seokjin _hyung_ menikah, ya? Gak sabar pengen malam pertama yang katanya tak bisa dilupakan seumur hidup." Rancaunya disertai raut muka penuh makna.

"Kenapa musti nunggu nikah? Bukannya semalam kau habis **_uhuk_** sama Jin _hyung_?" Sahut Hoseok memberi tanda kutip menggunakan jari di kata cetak miring tebal seraya mengingat erangan erotis kekasih Namjoon semalam melalui dinding tipis apartemen, -mereka tetangga, ingat?- bulu kudunya seketika meremang, " _hiih_! suaranya... kau apakan Jin _hyung_ sampai bisa mendesah panjaaang begitu di akhir?" Tanyanya disertai gestur ngeri, membuat Taehyung di sisinya ikut merinding.

Namjoon segera memukul kepala teman satu _line_ nya tersebut menggunakan bantal. "Bodoh, jangan bahas itu! Untung Jin _hyung_ tak ada di sini."

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Namjoon. Malam pertama itu istimewa dan sulit dilupakan. Berbeda dari malam-malam yang biasa, jadi kita harus memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa pada partner kita." Yoongi yang dikira cuek ternyata memperhatikan arah pembicaraan sangat baik.

Memikirkan perkataan Yoongi, keempatnya mendadak bergeming. Otak standar _seme_ mereka sedang menerawang nun jauh ke dalam lautan imajinasi—memikirkan malam pertama masing-masing dengan pasangan mereka.

Namjoon yang tak sabaran sudah pasti akan langsung main dari masuk kamar sampai pagi menjemput. _Having fun_ semalam suntuk dengan tenaga monsternya tanpa mempedulikan Seokjin yang memohon _time out_. Malam pertamanya akan sangat melelahkan.

Taehyung yang suka bermain-main sudah pasti akan membuat aturan-aturan kecil bersama Jungkook, hingga membuat pasangannya merengek ketika Taehyung sibuk bermain-main pada tubuh lawan. Diakhiri dengan acara inti, malam pertama mereka adalah khas gejolak masa muda.

Lalu Yoongi dan Hoseok, keduanya mempunyai perbedaan sifat dan karakter. Tak ada pilihan bagi Jimin selain melayani mereka satu per satu, baru setelahnya mereka bisa melakukannya secara bersama-sama. Entah berapa banyak waktu dan ronde yang akan mereka habiskan.

Keempat sekawan itu mendadak mengembangkan senyum penuh makna bersamaan. Saling pandang tanpa mengucap kata melainkan berkontak mata. Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sabar menunggu datangnya malam pertama.

.

 **Kami Adalah Alien**

"Kami adalah alien." Begitu ujar Hoseok, wajahnya tenang—lebih tenang dari air kolam di samping kampus. Jimin –di depannya- bergeming. Tampak Yoongi sedang melepas jaket kulit hitam, ia berdiri di samping Hoseok dan kata 'kami' merujuk pada kedua pemuda tersebut.

Keheningan tercipta, Jimin akui dari lubuk hati bahwa ia membenci kesunyian, apalagi akibat candaan garing seperti itu. Dia akan benar-benar tertawa jika tidak mendapat pandangan serius kedua kekasihnya.

Menghela napas, Jimin menyerah. " _Hyung_ , gak lucu tahu," katanya berbalik badan, bersiap memakai celemek dan kembali mengolah makan malam namun lengannya ditahan oleh Yoongi.

"Kau kira di dunia ini ada dua _seme_ yang mau berbagi satu _uke_?"

Jimin diam. _Apa maksudnya?_

"Kami alien karena itu kami mau berbagi." Terang Hoseok.

"Hah?"

Ayolah, cukup Taehyung saja yang dicerca seperti alien oleh teman kampusnya, kenapa sekarang kedua kekasihnya ikut-ikut menyebut diri mereka alien? Apa karena akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bergaul dengan Taehyung hingga jadi tertular?

Konyol. Begitu pikir Jimin namun saat ia ingin kembali berbalik dan mengabaikan ucapan mereka, tiba-tiba dia menemukan sulur-sulur basah lengket –yang entah berasal dari mana dan sejak kapan sudah- menjalari kaki dan tangannya sekaligus—mengikat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala, satu yang berukuran lebih gemuk melilit pinggangnya hingga terangkat di udara, sementara dua sulur lain membelit kedua paha Jimin, membuatnya harus mengakang sempurna. Kedua manik hitam itu membelalak seketika, terkejut sampai membuatnya kesulitan berkata-kata. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, beberapa benda lembek kenyal itu muncul lagi, bergerak menelusup ke dalam kaos juga lingkar pinggang celana, masuk—dan menyentuh _sesuatu_.

Dua kekasihnya menyeringai, "Sudah kami bilang kan kalau kami ini alien, ini adalah salah satu kemampuan kami—"

—"TIDAAAK!"

 _Piip piiip piiiip_

Jimin terbangun dari ranjang, duduk seraya mengusap peluh yang membanjiri kening, " _Fuuhh_ … hanya mimpi."

 **.**

 **Photo Box**

Jimin berlarian riang di sepanjang jalanan taman bermain. Suasana di sana sangat ramai. Dia beserta kedua kekasihnya pergi ke sana dengan tujuan menghilangkan rasa gugup menjelang acara pernikahan beberapa hari ke depan. Sudah lebih dari empat jam ketiganya mengitari tiap sudut taman bermain. Puas juga sudah mencicipi beberapa wahana—keadaan sebenarnya adalah tidak semua wahana serius dicoba karena dua diantara mereka memilih angkat tangan, apalagi ketika Yoongi menunjuk asal sebuah _roller coaster_ melingkar-lingkar 360 derajat. Jimin meneguk ludah kasar, sedang Hoseok sudah mual dengan mata berkunang-kunang.

Seraya menikmati dinginnya es krim rasa _strawberry_ , telunjuk mungil Jimin terarah menuju sebuah ruangan kotak sempit. Ia menoleh ke belakang—tepat pada kedua kekasihnya. " _Hyung_ , ayo kita photo box untuk kenang-kenangan!" serunya tak sabar.

"Oh! Itu ide bagus!" Hoseok mengacungkan jempol setuju, berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah Jimin yang mendahului. Yoongi mengekor di urutan terakhir.

Ruang persegi itu cukup sempit, pengap, juga agak panas karena terik matahari. Ditambah tiga pemuda dewasa berdesakan di dalamnya. Seperti biasa, Jimin di posisi tengah, Yoongi kiri, dan Hoseok kanan.

"Teriak _kimchi_!"

"KIMCHIII~!"

 _Ckrek_

 _Ckreek_

 _Ckreeek_

Beberapa lembar photo akhirnya keluar dari cetakan.

Photo pertama, Jimin tersenyum ceria hingga maniknya hilang ditelan garis lurus, kedua tangannya membentuk pose _peace_. Hoseok dan Yoongi berpose normal.

Photo kedua, Jimin membelalakkan kedua maniknya, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut ketika dari sisi kiri dan kanan kedua kekasihnya memberikan sebuah kecupan di masing-masing pipi _chubby_ -nya.

Photo ketiga, Jimin menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang semerah tomat menggunakan kedua telapak tangan, di sampingnya Yoongi dan Hoseok menghadap kamera seraya membentuk pose _peace_ dengan jari.

 **.**

 **Hanbok**

Jimin tidak suka _crossdressing_. Dia sudah trauma karena saat sekolah dasar teman sekelasnya pernah menyuruhnya mengenakan pakaian perempuan sewaktu festival perayaan ulang tahun sekolah, Taehyung saksinya dan itu disebabkan karena ia terlihat sangat mungil dengan kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya. Tapi itu dulu saat Jimin masih sangat polos dan tidak tahu menahu apapun—beda dengan sekarang— _coret_. Belajar dari pengalaman, semenjak saat itu Jimin mendeklarasikan diri bahwa ia tidak akan mau memakai pakaian laknat itu lagi tapi—

"Pakailah hanbok ini."

"Kau pasti terlihat sangat imut."

—saat Yoongi dan Hoseok yang notabene pacar Jimin menyuruhnya memakai pakaian tradisional khas cewek Korea, Jimin tidak bisa menolak.

Sambil bersungut-sungut ia mengambil hanbok dari tangan Hoseok dan berlalu menuju ruang ganti. Seorang pegawai di toko pakaian itu turut membantu Jimin mengenakan hanboknya. Beberapa menit pun berlalu, pintu ruang ganti akhirnya terbuka. Yoongi dan Hoseok berdiri dari kursi tunggu nyaris bersamaan, menyaksikan secara langsung Jimin _mereka_ mengenakan balutan kain warna merah muda dan putih.

Berjalan mendekati kedua pacarnya seraya menjinjing bawahan panjang tak terkira, Jimin menundukkan kepala—malu kala beberapa pasang mata -pengunjung toko- memperhatikannya, seperti ingin menculik atau semacamnya. Bahkan tatapan tidak biasa juga ia dapatkan dari kedua lelaki-nya.

Jimin sangat malu, wajahnya sampai memerah, jemari mungilnya dia gunakan untuk meremas kain hanbok resah.

Yoongi kini berada di kiri, sedang Hoseok di kanan Jimin. Mengamati si mungil dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala dalam diam, membuat pemuda mungil semakin memerah. Jimin tidak suka _crossdressing_ , dia tidak suka terlihat seperti perempuan—walau bagaimana pun Jimin tetap laki-laki yang memiliki _sesuatu_ di selakangannya.

Terpaksa.

Ya Jimin terpaksa memakai pakaian a la wanita demi kekasihnya. Namun jika kalian tahu, sebenarnya saat memakai pakaian wanita—jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Jimin selalu merasa aneh. Seperti ada _sesuatu_ yang menggelitik di dalam dirinya, _sesuatu_ yang bahkan dia sendiri kurang memahami hal tersebut, _sesuatu_ yang memancing senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Sesuatu itu adalah... _rasa penasaran_.

Ya.

Jimin mempunyai rasa penasaran—

"Apa aku terlihat cantik, _hyung_?"

—pada penampilannya.

Kedua _seme_ -nya seketika mengobarkan api di kedua bola mata mereka, mengepalkan tangan semangat tanpa ragu, menjawab. "Ya. Sangat cantik!"

"Hehe~" lalu Jimin akan tersipu malu dengan kedua pipi _chubby_ yang merona sewarna buah _cherry_.

Dewa, bantu kedua _seme_ ini bertahan agar tidak merobek hanbok Jimin di tempat.

.

 **Hanbok Part 2**

 **Alasannya?**

Sepulang dari toko, Jimin dengan manjanya ingin minta gendong. Memang jarak apartemen mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari toko pakaian, jadi Yoongi dan Hoseok memutuskan suit supaya adil. Bukan. Ini bukan permainan _kai-bai-bo_ seperti sebelumnya, hanya suit biasa untuk menentukan siapa yang _hoki_ bisa menggendong Jimin. Dan sepertinya Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Yoongi.

Pemuda pucat itu berjalan lurus, tangannya menahan beban Jimin di punggungnya. Sementara itu Jimin dan Hoseok sibuk bercerita panjang lebar. Mengabaikan tatapan unik orang-orang sekitar yang memandang ketiganya. Yoongi cuek, Hoseok dan Jimin terlalu terbuai dalam obrolan seru.

Sampai manik Jimin tanpa sengaja terfokus pada bungkusan di tangan Hoseok, lalu bertanya polos. " _Hyung_ , untuk apa kita membeli hanbok itu?"

Hoseok hanya tersenyum, menjinjing plastiknya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Kali ini Yoongi bertanya, ditanggapi gelengan oleh si pemuda dalam gendongan.

"Ini untukmu, Chimchim." Hoseok menjawab.

Jimin tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengerti." Katanya terus terang.

Yoongi mendesah, Hoseok tertawa mencurigakan. "Untuk pernikahan kita. Setelah kau lulus nanti kita akan menikah,"

"Bertiga." Sambung Yoongi di akhir.

Namun setelahnya Jimin tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk dalam sampai matanya tertutup helai-helai poni hitam kelam. Yoongi dan Hoseok seketika bingung.

"Chim? Kau kenapa?" Hoseok merasa mulai cemas, mengusak lembut pucuk kepala kekasihnya penuh sayang.

Yoongi sampai ikut menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak terjadi hal aneh pada Jimin, tapi yang mereka dapatkan selanjutnya adalah Jimin sedang sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan kecil. Maniknya penuh genangan air yang perlahan turun membasahi pipi gembil.

"Jimin _ah_ , kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Itu suara Hoseok yang dalam mode serius.

"Atau kau belum siap menikah? Kau tidak usah cemas(karena kami sudah merencanakan segalanya)." Yoongi memang tidak pandai bicara.

Jimin masih berusaha mengatur dirinya, kepala menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku... hanya merasa bahagia..." suaranya parau, "sangat... bahagia..." detik berikutnya tangis pemuda itu benar-benar pecah beserta isakan lirih. Membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok harus tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kami menyayangimu, Jimin."

.

 **Sepi**

Hari ini dan lusa Jimin akan pergi mengunjungi om dan tantenya di Busan sana. Setidaknya mereka adalah kerabat satu-satunya Jimin, jadi mereka harus tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Jimin akan menikah. Oleh karena itu pemuda mungil yang kini sudah berusia 22 tahun itu meminta izin kepada kedua kekasihnya untuk pulang sementara ke Busan. Yah, walaupun berat hati Yoongi dan Hoseok tetap harus memberikan izin. Toh hanya dua hari. Mereka _seme_ - _seme_ kuat kok— _kayaknya_...

Malam itu apartemen benar-benar terasa sunyi senyap dibubuhi aura suram. Biasanya Jimin yang berisik dan kekanakan adalah sumber kegaduhan ruangan minimalis itu, senyuman cerianya adalah penerang penghuni apartemen. Namun kali ini bahkan jangkrik pun tak berani eksis.

"Aku rindu Chimchim." Hoseok merajuk, memecah khushuknya malam.

"Berisik." Yoongi membanting pena di atas meja, menghentikan kegiatannya sebagai pencipta lagu. Rasa kesal memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa yang dikatakan Hoseok ada benarnya, dia juga rindu Jimin, padahal baru tadi siang mereka mengantarkannya ke stasiun.

Kediaman kembali hadir, Hoseok mulai berguling-guling _absurd_ di karpet merah, sedang Yoongi mendesah kasar.

.

1 detik.

.

2 detik.

.

3 detik.

.

"Ambil kunci mobil, kita susul Jimin."

"OH YEAH!" Secepat kilat Hoseok meraih kunci mobil di atas nakas.

Tanpa persiapan, keduanya langsung memasuki mobil dan tancap gas.

 **.**

 **Pindahan**

Seusai acara pernikahan yang melelahkan, Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin menyiapkan diri untuk pindahan. Mereka tidak akan lagi tinggal di apartemen melainkan di sebuah rumah yang sudah Yoongi dan Hoseok beli sebelumnya. Jimin tentu saja terkejut mendengar berita kepindahan mendadak mereka, itu artinya dia harus berpisah dengan tetangga apartemennya—Seokjin dan Jungkook. Setelah melakukan salam perpisahan penuh haru-biru, ketiganya segera tancap gas menuju rumah idaman mereka.

Daerah perumahan asri masih dalam jangkauan kota Seoul, mobil audi merah berhenti tepat di depan salah satu rumah bernomor 9345 serta bercat pagar putih. Menurunkan barang-barang, hanya Jimin yang berlari kencang memasuki rumah baru. Langkah kaki pemuda itu sangat bersemangat menjelajah seluruh isi bangunan, membuat kedua suaminya hanya dapat menggeleng pasrah, umur boleh 22 tapi sifat tetap bocah.

Selesai menurunkan kardus-kardus barang berdua, -karena Jimin hilang entah kemana- Yoongi dan Hoseok memutuskan untuk mencari lelaki sah mereka. Berkeliling dari satu ruang ke ruang lainnya, akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar tidur -satu-satunya ruangan yang belum mereka periksa-. Pintu dibuka perlahan, ruang dengan dinding-dinding sewarna awan, seorang pemuda tengah terlelap di atas kasur _kingsize_. Posisi terlentang sangat damai, membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok diam beberapa detik.

"Haruskah kita membangunkannya, _hyung_?" Suara Hoseok terdengar agak ragu.

Yoongi berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri. "Biarkan saja dia menyimpan tenaganya buat nanti malam."

Sahutan yang lebih tua memancing kikikan Hoseok, perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar lalu kembali ke lantai bawah—mengekori Yoongi untuk melanjut merapikan barang.

 **.**

 **Baby**

Jimin sedang duduk di atas karpet bersama seorang bayi lelaki berusia sekitar satu tahun. Pemuda itu tak hentinya tersenyum saat melihat bayi itu bermain-main dengan berbagai macam mobil-mobilan warna-warni di sekitarnya. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Minggu yang cerah memang waktu yang paling tepat untuk bersantai bersama keluarga, Jimin salah satunya, sedang menikmati waktu liburan bersama keluarganya. Nyatanya, Yoongi tiduran di sofa, smentara Hoseok menyibukkan diri membolak-balik halaman koran pagi.

Selang beberapa menit, ketukan dari pintu membuat Jimin tersentak, ia segera menggendong bayi mungil dan berlarian menuju pintu depan. Yoongi mendengkur. Hoseok tampak tak acuh. Suara seorang wanita tertawa disusul suara sahutan Jimin beberapa kalimat.

Pemuda berhelai hitam pekat itu kembali ke ruang tengah, tak ada lagi bayi di gendongannya. Ia sedang duduk menghadap kedua suaminya, memanggil riang. " _Hyuung_ ~!"

"Hmm?" Hoseok menjawab cepat. Yoongi tampak menggeliat setelah mendapat cubitan di pinggang oleh Jimin.

"Ada apa?" Lanjut Yoongi bersungut kesal karena tidur paginya diganggu.

Jimin tersenyum mendapatkan atensi kedua lelaki itu. "Aku ingin punya bayi." jawab pemuda mungil—terdengar amat _innocent_.

"Tidak." Yoongi menjawab cepat, melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Jimin ingin merengek, memperhatikan Hoseok dengan tatapan memohon. " _Hyung_ , kumohooon~" rajuknya. "Ya? YA?"

Hoseok menghela napas sejenak, "Jawabanku sama seperti Yoongi _hyung_ , tidak."

"Alasannya?"

"Mudah." Hoseok berkata ringan. "Kalau nanti kau punya bayi, aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ harus berbagi lagi. Jim, cukuplah aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ saja yang menerima kasih sayangmu, jangan bagi-bagi lagi ke orang lain."

 _Ah_.

Posesif mode.

 **.**

 **Good Boy**

Yoongi—pemuda dengan helai abu-abu jatuh di atas dahi saat ini tengah duduk bersandar pada _bedspot_. Kaki selonjoran santai. Seringai seekor serigala tercetak kentara di atas bibir tipis pucat. Wajahnya tampan, sayang pemandangan indah tersebut tidak dapat dinikmati oleh sang partner.

Berdiri menungging di atas kasur adalah Jimin, kedua lutut menjadi tumpuan dengan tangan meremas sepasang pundak Yoongi yang ada di bawahnya. Bibir penuh kemerahan sedikit terbuka, menguarkan suara rintih serta desah rancu, kepala menengadah, manik yang biasanya berbinar itu kini terpejam menahan gairah.

Lidah basah lawan menyapu seluruh permukaan leher jenjang yang terbuka, memanfaatkan kesempatan, melancarkan aksi ciumam serta gigitan dan hisapan, menimbulkan bercak warna merah gelap. Di bawah sana, bongkahan kenyalnya di remas secara tidak manusiawi oleh kekasih peraknya, membuatnya kesulitan mengendalikan diri.

"Ahh… hyu..ungh… nhh…"

Rasanya seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Tubuh Jimin bereaksi sensitif kala analnya ditekan dari luar boxer seakan menggodanya agar berkedut menginginkan lebih, memancing liukan pintar yang menaikkan libido seorang pemuda—coret—dua orang pemuda di atas kasur.

"Ssst, jangan berisik…"

Dari belakang, suara lain muncul, tepat di belakang telinga Jimin, membuat pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepala merasakan hembusan napas hangat menyapu tengkuk. Jimin menggeliat tak nyaman, secara tidak langsung membuatnya meremas bahu Yoongi lebih erat. Yoongi gemas, menancapkan taring kecilnya tepat di _adam apple_ Jimin.

"Akh… uhh… umm…" Jimin memekik, berubah gumaman, lalu melenguh ketika gigitan di lehernya berubah menjadi hisapan kecil.

"Ssst, sudah kubilang, jangan berisik, Jimin _ah_ …" suara berat itu lagi. Berasal dari belakang.

Sepasang tangan merayapi _sweater_ kuning cerah bermotif garis-garis hitam melintang yang melekat di tubuh Jimin, membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor lebah madu mungil nan menggemaskan. Tangan-tangan itu menjalar, mulai aktif meraba-raba daerah perut dari luar, menekan di sana lalu naik dan berputar-putar searah jarum jam di kedua dada bidang Jimin. Putarannya mengecil hingga mencapai dua titik inti. Menekan serta menarik, memelintir berulang puting tersembunyi yang membuat empunya hampir menjerit merasakan gesekan fabrik memanja di bagian paling sensitifnya namun yang keluar hanya lenguhan penuh dosa. Jimin berusaha menggigit bibir, menahan suaranya sendiri.

"Nah, bagus begitu... anak pintar…" Hoseok memuji kepatuhan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** : Gyahaha! Gue nistaaah! Karena ini chapter terakhir, nista dikit boleh ya?( _puppy eyes_ )

Ada banyak hal yang mau gue bagi—kita pake loe-gue biar deket ya(slap), alasan kenapa gue bikin ff ini, ada banyak alasan, diantaranya, gue nge-otp-in yoonmin, sementara adek gue nge-otp-in hopemin, ya udah gue gabung aja mereka. Alasan lain, well... gue bosen liat jhope selalu di-jomblo-in dan jadi pihak ternistakan. pweseee, jhope itu ganteng banget—apalagi di era no more dream... HEEEM... meleleh gue... X""D jadi nyesel banget loe-loe pada yang udah bikin jhope jomblo. Alasan lain, gue merasa 'sedikit' tertarik ama threesome, dan ff ini jadi tantangan tersendiri buat gue belajar bikin cerita threesome. Oke, ff ini emang banyak abalnnya dan gak layak baca—masih jauh dari kata sempurna... ya gitulah. Tapi terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah mendukung jalannya ff ini. SARANGHEYOOO~ pai, pai,

Oh, sampai lupa, selamat ya buat yang ngerayain 100 day gabung di ffn, itu-tuh yang suka nyebar asupan YoonMin, gas terus bikin asupan buat kapal _kecil_ ini yah supaya kaga karam... TwT

Kaizen here

22-06-2016


End file.
